1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a bubble making device. More specifically, the present invention is a bubble making wand.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bubble making wands have been manufactured and are made of smooth, rough, porous or non-porous materials in many different configurations in an attempt to produce as many bubbles as possible per infusion of the bubble making wand into a bubble making solution. Where most bubble making wands fail is in the amount of bubble making solution that they are able to hold in suspension per infusion and the amount of bubbles they are able to produce which is in direct correlation to the amount of bubble making solution suspended within the bubble making wand available for bubble formation. The ability to suspend the bubble making solution within the bubble making wand surface becomes more important as the bubble making solution starts to degrade and thin out. When the bubble making solution is fresh it produces a low surface tension which allows more bubble making solution to adhere to the bubble making wand's surface and produces bubbles relatively easily. As the bubble making solution starts to thin out and degrade its surface tension rises leading to reduction in bubble making ability and reduction in adherence to the bubble making wand's surface. As with all bubble making wand's bubble production will eventually meet an end point of production due to bubble making solution degradation.